narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seisekken I
A cursed sword forged and wielded by Hikari. Creation On break from her first mission, Hikari went on an expedition to search for metal to forge a sword. She found a meteorite that was just the right size for her to take. She used her Tenseigan's gravitational powers to take it back home. There, she began the forging process, imbuing chakra into every step. However, Hikari unknowingly cursed the blade during the process. Upon finishing, she gave the blade to her father to evaluate and test out. As if the curse knew, Seishi wasn't cursed.He congratulated his daughter on making such a deadly weapon. Hikari blushed, "Aw, Dad, don't embarrass me." Then, Hikari showed it to her team members. Again, as if the curse knew who's who, they weren't cursed. They congratulated her to which Hikari flushed. She then went to test out the blade herself. Upon slicing up some trees, Hikari finally realized that the blade was cursed. Just in case her descendents want to create a copy of the blade, Hikari wrote instructions on how to forge the blade and hopefully, curse it, and kept the instructions stored away in the Hokage's office. Abilities The blade's curse is its extreme sensitivity to chakra. If not a chakra that it itself recognizes, it will absorb the chakra. Essentially, if the sword ended up in the wrong hands, whoever was using the sword will have their chakra painfully drained. However, the blade did not curse Seishi or Hikari's team members when they wielded it. This proves that the blade will not affect those who are close to its wielder. Channeling chakra into the blade is relatively easy. Even Naruto, who sucked at chakra control, was able to channel his wind nature chakra into the blade. Due to this, Hikari's primary weapon is the Seisekken. The Seisekken is also a deadly blade. One wound from this blade and it spells death for you as it injects deadly and irreversible poison into the system. Because of this, Hikari takes great care not to cut herself. Despite being immune to the curse, Hikari is still put into a three-day coma if she cuts herself with the blade. When Fuyuki takes ownership of the sword, she strengthens the curse, baptizing it in the blood of her sister, Nochi Hyuga. The curse now has a third facet More Info Coming Soon Appearance The Seisekken is black with a distinct red hamon and its tsuba hand-guard has flower-like edges. Its red hamon (hardening line) is Kanemoto style, having the appearance of a saw or sharp teeth. It has no accessories on the hilt, being wrapped with black silk. Kashira, tsuba and kojiri end cap are golden, and the sheath is black, decorated with dark red circles split in even thirds. The Passing Down of the Sword Once Hikari was past her prime, she gave the blade to her daughter who wielded it with pride. Soon after, Hikari's daughter gave the blade as a present to the young heiress of the Haru Clan at that time. Coincidentally, she will soon run away with her lover and give birth to two daughters. The elder daughter was given the blade but she was killed in the First H-H War. She entrusted the blade to her younger sister who wielded the blade with dignity. Haruka then passed the blade down to her daughter as her 13th birthday present. She and Aki Yamanaka soon began sharing the blade until Fuyuki decided to forge a second blade for Aki. Her father gave her the precious instructions written by Hikari all those years ago. Fuyuki successfully created the blade which looks the exact same as the original. To make sure that the two girls won't confuse each other, they changed the color of the grips: Fuyuki's is pink while Aki's is red. Trivia *This sword's appearance is based off of the Shusui from One Piece. *The sword's curse is partially based on the sword that the protagonist from Akame ga Kill!! wielded. *The Seisekken is a tool only to be wielded by my characters. So please don't ask for permission to use this.